Twilight's experiment
by Tick Tock and Brink
Summary: Brink is a lonely pony, he spends his time at work, with his daughter, and the occasional time he goes to the club with his meddling friend Tick Tock. But when he meet's a mare called vinyl scratch his whole world is flipped upside down, and when Twilight is asked to research relationship's, guess who the test subject's are... (sub plot) I reupdated.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own any right's to the show bla bla bla let's get with story but, first i'm sorry for not posting any thing lately. and this time i'm starting from the beginning. (I mean how the relation's grow and begin) Brink's oc check list...: He is a Pegasus with a dark black mane with blue strips and crimson gold eye's, Tock is a unicorn with a gray coat dirty blond mane and dark blue eyes, wears a scarf and a pocket watch as a necklace and his cutie mark is a poket watch.

Chapter 1: where just getting started

Brink and Tick Tock have known each other since kindergarten, and have been friend's ever since. Now there enjoying a few drinks at a local Canterlot club standing at the bar...

"You know what Tock I need to find you a marefreind" Brink said after slowly taking a sip of his apple cider. His wing's then getting... Excited, as a mare walked by. The look on her face to say the least was of complete disgust.

"Brink I have much better things to do than be in a relationship right now, besides all the mare's around here bore me. Like right now I could be at home reading an encyclopedia of arcane magic and sipping on some hot cocoa." He said and used his horn to swirl his drink around in its glass. "Beside's I'm not as desperate as you are at the moment I'd much rather be at the library or my home reading. Here let me help you with your problem of no marefreind ." Then Tick Tock taped on the shoulder of a mare sitting next to him. She turned and Tock waved hello, and said. "Hi, haaaaaaaave you met Brink." Then he walked away.

"Umm.." The mare was utterly confused. "What just happened?" She looked at Brink and gave a small smile. "Hi i'm Vinyl."

"Hi I'm Brink." Brink said nervously.

"Hi Brink... You come here a lot. I don't usually see many pegasi. " She didn't seem to actually care, and Brink could tell.

"Look you can stop making small talk with me, I can tell you're not interested." He slowly put his chin on the bar. " No one is." A small tear formed in his eye.

"Look I'm sorry buddy, but I'm not into colts." She garbed a napkin and a pen and wrote something down on it."Hey.. I'm sorry thing's aren't going your way right now, but meet me here tomorrow and we can hangout." She pushed the napkin over to him. "See ya later..." Vnyl walked toward the exit and before she opened the door she turned to Brink and gave a small thought as she walked out the door:_He's n__ot that bad I mean he seems like he could use a friend, it's nothing more we're just friends for now...right? Besides I don't like colts._

* * *

_Back at the bar..._

Brink was siting at the bar with multiple empty shot glasses in front of him and rather bloodshot eye's.

"I sorry sir that's all I'll give you, I think it's time for you to leave." Said the stallion behind the bar.

"Why should I, there's nothing out there for me." Brink said with a slight slur in his voice.

"Do I need to call security sir?" He said and gestured to a group of beefy earth pony's in the crooner of the club. But suddenly Tick Tock walked up, pulled Brink away from his spot at the bar with his horn and much to his surprise he was very heavy for a Pegasus. But still he dragged him towards the door, and was stopped by some earth pony's who simply pointed towards an anger bartender pony shaking his hoof angrily.

"Get back over here and pay you're bill!" The shout was barley audible over the club music, but Tock simply shook his head agreeing, grabed all of the bit's from brink's saddle bag and threw the bag at the bartender who cagught it with his face.

"Yeah I never was that good at aiming with my horn" Tock said with a small smile on his face. The earth pony's at the door rushed over to the bartender who had a giant bump on his head.

"No really I couldn't tell *hic* I mean he caught it with his *hic* face, maybe he's not that good at catching." Brink said, slightly chuckling at his little joke. But his fun was short lived as Tock continued to drag him out of the club while the security was focused on the bartender pony. But after the first 6 meter's brink decided his butt hurt and tried to stand but ended up falling over flat on his face. Tock simply helped him back up and they slowly trotted out the door brink stumbling over himself every now and then.

They walked out of the club and Brink had now fallen over and Tock simply laghed wacting his mentaly crippled friend rock back and forth on his back.

"Help me up you jerk!" Brink hollered but it seemed as if he was talking to a brick wall. Brink tried once more to get up but this time he used his wings and pushed him self into the air. His flight didn't last long though... He coundn't seem to fly straight and kinda... Fell, and landed on a near by shrub witch did little to support his fall. Tock then helped him out of the bush.

"Come on Brink you have to get you home" Tcok said while helping Brink steady himself. Then out of nowhere Brink flopped on the ground and started to snore. "Oh come on he fell alsleep, really!" Tock shouted. "Aghhh whatever" Tock said with a shrug, he then levitated Brink off the ground amd started walking away with Brink hovering next to him.

* * *

_At Brinks apartment..._

The next thing Brink remembered was him floating down his apartment hallway."Huh what, where am I?" Brink said in a slued voice.

"Good morning sleepy head, how was your nap? Tock said in a smart alec toan. Tock then set brink down. "OK come on get in your apartment Tock said while pointing his hoof at a door.

"Mmmmmmm you do it" Brink said while putting a hoof on his head.

"OK fine, give me your key" Tock said with frustration.

"What key?" Brink slured with a confused look on his face.

"The key to your apartment! said Tock.

"Oh that key" Brink said with a stupid look on his face.

"You don't have it do you" Tock said with a blank expression on his face. Brink nodded no. "Oh fine we'll do it my way then" said Tock in a stern voice. Then Tock's horn started to glow gray, a small click came from the door and Tock then pushed it open.

"How did you do that" Brink said looking puzzled.

"Um hello unicorn here, I used my magic to pick the lock. "Anyway lets get you inside" Tock said as he levitated Brink once again. The walked inside and found that Brinks apartment was a mess. "Jeez man what happened" Tock said with a surprised look on his face.

"I think I know, Desibelle where are you!" Hollered Brink.

"Right here daddy," just then a filly with a light blue coat and light green mane popped out from behind a corner.

"What did you do?" Brink said in a stern voice.

"Well lets see, first I was listening to music, but it got really loud and the wubs kinda knocked over bunch of furniture " Brink and Tick Tock looked around and saw a smoking stereo system and toppled furniture "Then I tried to make something to eat" Tock looked in the kitchen and saw that all the cupboards were open and flour everywhere, Brink looked at Desibelle with an angry look on his face."Heh... sorry dad."

"OK that's it, this place is uninhabitable, you guys are staying the night at my house"Said Tock while pointing at Desibelle, "pack an overnight bag Desi." Then he pointed at Brink, "Brink...Get a tooth brush and a towel and you'll be fine."

"Yay sleep over at Tick Tock's house!" Desibelle yelled with a smile.

"How come I only have to get two things...*Hic*" Brink said

"Does it really matter daddy, we're only going to be there for a night... Right?" Decibelle said with a small smile on her little filly face.

* * *

_At Tick Tock's House..._

"Okay, here we are guys. Welcome to my humble abode" Tock said with a large grin on his face.

"Wow" Decibelle said with wide eyes "I've never seen a house so big."

"Yeah she's a big one alright." Tock said as he opened the door to his house and walked inside.

"Ya know *hic* I always wanted to ask... How can you afford this? I mean no offense when I say this, but You're only a clock-smith."Brink said as he slowly stumbled his way into the house, the house that seems to get bigger every time Tock shows him his house.

"Brink you ask too many questions" Tick Tock said while putting his hoof out and turning on the lamp the door to his house pointing his head away.

"But I only asked *hic* one question!" Brink said.

"Exactly, one question is enough Brink. Anyway, lets get inside" Tock said. The ponies walk inside and the first thing Brink hears is the sound of ticking. Brink looks up and sees clocks all over the wall.

"Ummmm... clocks much? Brink said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?! Don't judge me, the sound of ticking calms me, puts me to sleep, helps me keep time and know exactly how long a second is. I grew up to the sound of a clock "Tick, Tock, tick, Tock..." ... so don't judge me! " Tock yelled.

"...Jeez, calm down, I just asked you *hic* a question." Brink said with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Sorry. Every time I recollect of the time when I was a colt I kind of freak out. Anyway lets see... Desi you can-" Tock looked down and Desi was gone."Oh, OK she must have wandered off. Brink, lets get you into my living room." Tock levitated Brink up into the air walked into his living room and set Brink on his couch."Anyway, Brink, would you like something to-"

Tock looked over and saw that Brink was knocked out cold. "Well, that's a load off my back."

* * *

*1 hour later*

Tick Tock was sitting in one of his chairs reading a book and drinking a cup of hot cocoa and Brink was knocked out cold on the couch. Then Tock heard foot steps coming from the other room."Desi, is that you? Tock said while putting his book down.

"Ummmm... Tock? Something happened..." Decibelle said in a nervous voice.

"Did you get hurt, did you break something?" Tock said with a concerned voice.

"N-no it's just, well take a look." Then Desi walked out. But instead of being a filly, she had turn into a mare.

Tick Tock spit out his cocoa in a giant burst."What the hell!" Tock yelled.

"Great What happened now?... Oh, hello Desi How are-holy crap! Tock?! What happened!?" Brink yelled with a furious look on his face.

"I-I don't know how she turned into a"...Oh.. that's probably why." Tock said.

"What?!" Brink said.

"Well I've been trying alchemy lately and the other day I finished making a really difficult recipe" said Tock as he fiddled with his hooves

"Well, what was the potion?" said Brink. very slowly advancing from his spot on the couch towards tock who was at the other end of the living room.

"...A time potion, when some pony drinks it their internal clock goes forward or backward in time, in this case forward. and she must have found it and... well... drank it"Tock said preparing for the worst from brink.

"Well how old is she then?" Brink said with a concerned look on his face.

Tock went over to the older Desibelle and examined her. Her horn much larger than before, her curves seemed to have come in, and her hair had gained a streak of rose red, she was much older brink could tell that for certain but how old not exactly.

"Hmm... well, by the looks of it, around 18" he said with a sheepish grin.

Brinks face started to turn red. "You mean to tell me you just took my precious little filly's childhood away from her!?" Brink yelled. He was angry, his wing's extended as he slowly walked towards Tock.

"I'm going to murder you!" Brink said furiously. But sadly he was still intoxicated and stumbled over himself like a fool he quickly steadied himself and walked a little slower this time.

"Now now, wait Brink I can-" said Tock. His horned glowed and he tried to stop him, but to no avail, his magic was no use against brink.

"No, i'm not going to listen to you. You're going to wish you were never born." Brink then picked up Tock with his hooves and retracted one of his hooves from Tock

"Stop!" Desibelle shouted. Brink still continued his movements "Dad stop it, I don't care if I'm older now." Brink didn't look at her. "I'm OK and that's all that matters, Now PUT TOCK DOWN!" Her horn started to glow and Brink was pulled away from Tock, Tock sighed heavy relief.

"Let me go!" Brinks voice echoed through the house. "He ruined your childhood and i'm going to make him pay." His face was red with tears running down his face.

"Dad stop!" Her horn glowed even more and brink was flung across the room landing on the couch, which had broken on the impact of his body.

"Tock what can you do about this?" Brink said quietly, his hoof motioned towards Tock.

"OK I have good news and bad news: the bad news is that, well, she's now 18. Good news is that she's fine and I can reverse the effect." Said Tock, but then he started to fiddle with his hooves.

"Well then do it." Said Brink

"Yeah about that, there's a catch. The potion she drank set her to a random moment of time in her life. If she were to drink the same potion again there would only be a 0.00000001% chance that it would bring her back to her original age." He turned his head to the ground. " So i'm going to have to make a more concentrated version of the potion," he turned his face back to Brink.

"Okay, how long will it take you to make it?" Asked Brink, with a slightly angry face

"...About 3 days" Tock said while looking at the ground.

"3 days!" Brink shouted. " I don't think I can live 3 day's knowing that my little filly can throw me across the room!"

"I'm not a little filly!" Desibelle shouted, there was a flash around her horn and Brink was suddenly stricken with a bolt electricity.

"Okay" Brink said as he rubbed a hoof on his flank, looking at the scar she made over his cutie mark a hand rising out of a grave but now it had a scar in the shape of a Bridged eighth-note but... It was reversed. He looked over at her daughter her cutie mark a frequency line in the shape of a heart.

"Hey it was hard enough making that one potion, now I have to make a concentrated version of it. Give me a break man. Listen, though: I'll have to keep Desibelle here to do some tests on her. This potion in fact is the first of it's kind. I want to see if there are any side effects. Is that okay Desi?" Said Tock.

"Okay Tock, i'll stay here. Is that okay with you dad?" Desibelle asked.

"Errrmmmmm okay, I guess," said Brink.

"Okay then, Desi why don't you go get ready for bed, got it?" said Tock.

"Okay, bye dad!" Said Desibelle. Then she walked into the other room, and up the stairs.

"Great! What have I done?" said Tock as he plopped on his smashed couch.

"Well, now that I think about it, it's not that bad," said Brink.

"No, I mean why did I make Desi stay here" said Tock

"...To do testing on her." Brink said with a confused look on his face.

"Well I will do that but... here let me explain. The potion I made, like I said, not only ages the physical body but also the mental status of the pony's mind expands." explained Tock.

"And your point is? Said Brink.

"Brink, as ponies get older they hit puberty. The body releases hormones gradually over time as a pony gets older. Brink, Desibelle went from 10 to 18 in the blink of an eye; all those hormones will be released all at once." Tock said while pacing.

"Shit." Brink said with a dumb founded look on his face.

"Thats right, any stressful situation of any kind could set her off and if she goes off, she'll be like the living apocalypse. Luckily for you, she'll be out of your hair tomorrow, but she'll be with ME all day tomorrow. I apologize in advance for the things she'll do, and mabey the things i'll do."Said Tock

"Fine. Just keep an eye on her, she is my daughter after all," Said Brink.

"I know, Anyway, lets get some sleep, goodnight," said Tock. Tock's horn started to glow then he vanished.

"... Aggghhhh goodnight" said Brink. Then he lay his body down on the broken couch and went to sleep.

* * *

Okay everypony that was the end of chapter 1 it's still got some... major flaws I'm sorry but your going to have to live with it it's tock's writing skill's and chapter 2 will be all me, expect names to be capitalized


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 I don't care if chapter 1 sucks, but I tried, and Tock just makes it really hard to finish editing. But anyway Twilight's here yay! I don't own any rights to mlp and all that other stuff. i'm sorry if you don't like this chapter i'm sorry just skip it nothing to important.

**chapter 2 take a bath!**

* * *

"Spike, Spike where are you!" Twilight called from the top of her lungs, wandering around her old library in canterlot looking for that baby dragon. "Come on spike I know you don't want to take a bath but you have take on before we go see Princess Celestia."

"I don't want to take a bath Twilight." His voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around to see her little baby dragon standing behind some curtains with his tail sticking out.

"I got you know." Twilight whispered to herself, and she lowered herself and began to crawl across the floor. Right when she was about to pounce on him, he poked his head out of the curtain and sadly for him it was to late. He was pinned to ground by twilight, "hah I finally got you!" She picked herself off the floor and dragged Spike behind her with her magic.

"no i don't want to take a bath twilight!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and struggled to escape her magic's grasp. but it was to no avail. he sighed in disappointment "fine i'll take a bath just put me down." he was growing rather tired of being dragged in the air bye her magic.

"i don't know if i can trust you just yet." twilight smirked as they got to the bathroom, she set him in the bath and released him of her magic. almost instantly the little baby dragon hoped out of the bath.

"COLD!" he shouted as he lept from the bath onto twilight.

"well maybe it wouldn't be so cold if you had taken your bath earlier, it wouldn't be so cold. i'll heat it up for you but when i'm done i want you to get back in the tub okay?" her horn started to glow and then there was a bright flash that engulfed the water. the flash faded and steam began to rise from the tub. "there all ready." she moved closer to the bath and removed spike from her back.

"ahhh... much better." he said as he slowly slipped into the bath. he sat what seemed like only a few seconds before he bgan rise from the bathtub "okay i took a bath lets go." he said with a smirk. twilight wasn't amused.

"oh no you don't get back in there." she used her magic to force him back down into the large bathtub of their old home, this time though she climed into the bath with him. "since you wan't stay in and wash your self i'll do it for you." spike face dropped "just like old times." she smiled and be forcefully wash her little baby dragon.

about 30 minutes later she finished washing a hesitant baby dragon (to say the least.) who had still been much to fussy for the situation.

"there that wasn't that bad, was it?" she said as she dried her self of with a towel (using her magic always made her hair look funny.) she looked over when he didn't say anything. "spike?" he seemed to have left the bathroom. "great where he go now."

"twilight hurry up or we'll be late!" spike yelled from the other room. twilight walked out of the bathroom to be greeted with a trail of water leading down the stairs.

"spike i thought i told you to dry yourself off before you left the bathroom!" she took a towel from the closet and began to wipe up the water. " every time you do this every time i tell you..."

"clean up your mess i know, but really we have to hurry that bath took way longer than it should have and we're behind schedule " spike had walked up the stairs by the time twilight had finished cleaning up his mess.

"well maybe if you weren't so fussy it wouldn't have taken so long spike. now com over here so i can dry you off." spike walked over to twilight. "i don't get why it's so hard for you to remember to just dry yourself off." she rubbed his head with the towl.

"ow, stop rubbing so hard." spike growled.

"hush hush, you know it doesn't hurt that much." she said as she finished drying him off. "there now lets get going. i need to know what this new lesson is that i get learn about." she said as she walked down the stairs of the library.

"uh twilight... why don't you just teleport us there wouldn't it be faster?" spike asked as he followed twilight down the stairs. twilight froze at he spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"...heh i didn't think of that..." twilight said slowly as spike came to the bottom step.

she put him on her back and for a moment there was a bright flash and then the library was empty...for now

* * *

**at canterlot castle**

"what is taking her so long?" luna asked pacing around the gardens.

"don't worry luna she'll be here." celestia said from her spot on the bench. and sure enough the she was.

"sorry i'm late princess i had to give spike a bath." said twilight as she walked into the gardens.

"finally now that your here, sister would you please tell me what was so important?"

"yeah celestia what was so important?"

"let's go to my quarters for some more privacy." said celestia as she got up from the bench and walked over towards the door. "coming?" she said as she turned her head to look at the two. luna got up from off the ground and quickly trotted over to celestia.

"come on spike." she said as she removed spike off of her back with her magic. "i can't wait to see what the new lesson is!" twilight said as she jumped for joy.

"come on you two" luna said at the door by her sister "we don't have all day."

"right sorry, come on spike" she said to the little baby dragon siting down. they both rushed next to luna and celestia. they turned and proceeded to walk inside.

"so twilight as you and luna know shining Armor and princess Cadence got marred and thus forth made a bond that will never be broken."

"yes" both twilight and luna said at the same time.

"well i fear there is one thing i have forgotten to teach both you and luna..." she paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairs she was standing at. she looked at them for a moment before continuing. "the one thing i forgot to teach you about...relationships." luna's face turned bright red.

"sister, i'm must be going there's alot of work that must be done so much to so little time i'll be back." she said very fast and flew off

"well that means more learning for you twilight. now lets get going." they continued up the stairs, down the hall and into princess celestia's room

"so how exactly are you going to teach me about relationships again?" asked twilight as they entered the room.

"well first...spike could you go and find luna while i talk to twilight." she said with a soothing voice

"sure thing princess, i'm just glad i don't have to learn this yet." spike walked off and twilight and the princess proceeded inside. "boy i'm so glad i don't have to learn another learn about friend ship for now, but first i must go find luna" so he walked off to find luna "it's been so long since i've been here i think i'll stop by the cafe and get some food"

* * *

okay i'll be honest this wasn't my best work it was rather my worst but i don't care right now i haven't had access to a computer in over 3 moth's and i'm just glad to get this out i'm so sorry this took so long luna's got me running recruit duty i think i may have made her mad well this is commander brink of the NLR and yet again i'm so sorry this took so long and trust me the next chapter is going to be better trust me


End file.
